


Feels and mint ice cream

by chlolou1208



Category: Dead to Me, crimewives
Genre: Ice Cream, Soft Jen, The fault in our stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlolou1208/pseuds/chlolou1208
Summary: Prompt ‘Judy getting a hug and mint ice cream’
Relationships: Jen Harding and Judy Hale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Feels and mint ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter- chlo_barnes12xx
> 
> Prompts anyone?
> 
> My second Jen and Judy fanfic, hope you enjoy. Was bored so this is just a short one. Comments would be appreciated :) x

“Jude, I’m home!”

It was almost silent in the Harding-Hale house when she arrived back from her latest house viewing, it was a fairly large plot near the beach for a young-ish couple. The boys were at Lorna’s so she wasn’t that surprised, but she expected to hear Judy pottering about the house like usual, either rattling around in the kitchen cleaning or cooking. She ventured further inside and frowned when Judy wasn’t downstairs, her ears perked up however when she heard the tv playing upstairs in her bedroom. She throws the keys down on to the table and heads up their after kicking off her heels.

“Hey”

She sees Judy look up and if she were an animal, hackles would be up because there were tears in Judy’s eyes and a dozen tissues surrounding her on the bed, she doesn’t look but from the muffled voices playing quietly in the background she figures the tv was playing some movie or other.

Quickly heading to the bed, she crawls across to Judy’s side, a comforting hand goes to rest on Judy’s thigh. “What’s wrong? Do I need to punch someone? Cos I swear to fucking god Judy I will-“

“Sshhh” Judy grabbed her hand, “it’s almost at the ending”, she pulls Jen to sit down beside her.

The film.

Jen realises it’s ‘The Fault In Our Stars’ Judy has on, and it’s the movie she’s sobbing her heart out at. _Well, at least she doesn’t have to punch anybody._ She sighs and shakes her head, and after telling Judy she’ll be right back, she heads downstairs to grab the ‘after depressing film’ essentials. She takes out a fresh bottle of wine and digs deep into the freezer for the mint ice cream they’d picked up last week in the supermarket, Judy’s choice. She’s surprised to find it un-opened, what with living with two greedy nosed kids. Grabbing spoons and glasses is a task and she feels the bottle slipping out of her hand with every step, so she hurries back upstairs and quickly unloads her arms on the bed.

“Is that ice cream?” Judy pipes up, still transfixed on the screen though.

“It is, trust me you’ll need it after the end”

Judy shuffles and holds the blanket up for Jen, who climbs inside and settles next to Judy as if she’d done it for years.

“You’ve seen it before?” She asks, wrapping the duvet back over Jen’s lap.

“Yep, watched it with Ted and Charlie when it first came out, and you’ll need more of those”, she says pointing to the used tissues littered over the bed.

“And…here” Jen hands her a spoon and opens the ice cream lid.

Judy smiles, a silent ‘thanks’, they go to dive their spoons in at the same time so they both clank together, they smile and huff a small laugh before Jen nudges Judy to take the first spoonful of ice cream.

*********

“Fuck”

Jen sniffles, there are tear tracks on her face and her hand is gripping the cold metal spoon. She feels the smaller woman clutching her arm while her head rests on her shoulder. The movie had just finished and despite seeing it once before and already knowing the ending, she has to hold back gut wrenching sobs so that she can comfort the woman beside her, who has now probably got snot and tears in the wine she’s gulping.

“I can’t even imagine what it’s like…”

“What having cancer?”

Judy shakes her head, her hands reaching to pull out a dozen tissues from the box on the dressing table.

She nods, “and losing someone so special to you”

Jen nods. “Yeah…”

Judy turns to her then, “but I guess you have, with your mom?”

Jen shakes her head. “It’s…” she clears her throat and shakes her head, as if grounding herself before she speaks. “It’s not the same, she was obviously a huge part of me, and special, but…I was young and…I don’t know”

Judy waits patiently for her to continue, her hand squeezing Jen’s.

“It’s like, at the time it hurt because she was all I knew…but now, looking back, it happened because she was hurting and in pain, after her diagnosis I guess I knew that it would eventually happen, so, while I was lost and angry at the world for taking her away from me, I wasn’t…I’m not sad anymore, because she’s in a better place…I hope”

Judy nodded silently next to her, her thumb caressing gently on Jen’s hand. It was the most Jen had ever spoken about her mother, and while Jen knew mostly everything about Judy’s childhood; her mom and the drugs, Judy never meeting her dad, her mom in prison…Judy didn’t really know about Jen’s. Except from the fact her dad was distant and basically invisible, and her mom was ill.

“I’m sorry you’ve lost so many people, first your dad, then mom and then…Ted” Judy looks down guilty.

Jen shakes her head quickly and uses her index finger to tilt Judy’s chin up so she’s looking at her again. “You’ve lost…too many people as well”

Judy smiles, sadly and with tears threatening to fall again.

Jen opens her arms and tilts her head, Judy takes the hint and falls into them, wrapping her own around Jen’s neck. They stay like that for a while, the credits are still rolling and the background music plays softly from the tv in the background.

“I couldn’t cope, if-if I lost you” Jen says quietly.

“You won’t, ever”

“I nearly did…”

Judy shifts closer to the taller blonde, her nose nuzzling into the warm, soft skin at her neck.

“I thought that’s what you wanted…”

Jen shakes her head, tears spilling down her face.

“I’m sorry…”

Judy kisses her cheek as she pulls a little backwards, gazing into Jen’s eyes.

“I know…”

A beat passes.

“I won’t leave you either, not if I can help it…” Jen reaches her hand out and pushes a stray her behind Judy’s ear.

“Good”


End file.
